Fifty Shades of Mistakes
by chelseafl8
Summary: A situation occurs, and it causes Christian and Ana to divorce after 3 years of marriage. Christian gets full custody of Teddy, and makes Ana sign off her parental rights. 7 years later Ana must move back to Seattle as a better job opportunity arises that she just can't turn down. What will happen when Christian and Teddy run into Ana.
1. Prologue

**Fifty Shades of Mistakes**

 **Prologue**

 **Christians POV**

 _I cannot believe, what I'm seeing and hearing right now. I always knew one day my fifty shades will drive Ana away, but I didn't think she would do it like this. Not like this. She is causing my family so much pain, and the one person who was the light in my childhood, my sister, Mia. No, she can't do this, I'm going to cause Ana the same amount of pain that Mia and myself is feeling, no. Even more._

 _..._

 _Today is the day. Today, I am divorcing Ana after a mere three years of marriage. I never thought a day like this would ever occur in our lives._

 _In the courtroom, I am staring straight ahead, looking at the judge who is deciding our fate, which will be sealed within the next few minutes. I can feel Ana to the right of me but I don't dare look at her. I haven't set my eyes on her for nearly two months now, slyly I take glance to my right but I don't see my lovely wife, I can only see the person who has hurt my family. I can only see a person who has hurt Mia, and in turn, has hurt me._

 _She has tried to contact me over the past two months, through trying to call my phone, through email, through my lawyers. But I stopped it all by blocking her number and email, and I wasn't listening to the lawyers unless it was about the divorce process._

 _She even turned up at GEH, but I had security take her away and kick her to the streets. Taylor informed me that she kept saying that I was making a mistake and that she had something important to tell me. But I was having none of it, and after kicking her out that was the last I heard from her._

 _Ana tried to see Teddy over the last two months, by trying to contact my family members, by getting her mother and Ray to contact them as well, but all those efforts were futile. Her actions were disgusting and there I no way I am letting her see my son or having any contact with him. I knew this would causes her the most amount of pain, not seeing her son ever again, and I was planning of claiming full custody of Teddy._

 _I am brought back to reality upon hearing the judges voice, "After careful consideration, I have decided to grant a divorce to Mr. Christian Trevelyan Grey and Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey. Also, Mr. Grey will get full custody of their first born, Mr. Theodore Raymond Grey. This is due to the fact Mrs. Grey has decided to sign off her parental rights. Furthermore, as Mrs Grey does not want any alimony, this issue is now solved and this case is closed. The court is adjourned for the day."_

 _My life is shattered into pieces. But, the only reason I will exist in this world is because of Teddy, and I will do anything to make his life better._


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello Everybody, I would like to say thank you for the amazing response I have gotten for the Prologue of this story, it has been great. This is the first fan fiction story I have ever written, and it is likely that it will contain mistakes, so please be kind. I have also realized there is another fan fiction story with the same title, I didn't mean for it to happen so I apologize for that. Thank you once again everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: E L James owns all things 50 shades.**

 **Fifty Shades of Mistakes**

 **Chapter 1**

 **7 Years Later**

 **Ana's POV**

 _"I loved you then, Anastasia," he whispers. "You're the only person I'd fly three thousand miles to see."_

I am startled out of my day dream by my co-worker and friend, Emily.

"Here's your tea, English Twining's, bag's out" she says.

I have been in Savannah, Georgia for the past 7 years, and have been working here at this small publishing house for the past 5 and a half, it has about 15 employees all together with editors of different ranks and senior management. Unlike my previous job in a publishing where I oversaw the whole business, here I merely read manuscripts and inform my thoughts to the seniors.

"I'm going to miss this place and everybody here"

"We are going to miss you too, but Ana this is an opportunity that you just can't turn down", Emily states.

Emily is the reason that this has come up in my life. It is only because of her that I am heading back to the place where I haven't set my foot in for the past 7 years. I am going back to the exact place I'm running from. But it must be done. Emily sent my resume to a new publishing house which has just been opened in Seattle called St James's House, and I got offered a job as a senior editor. Despite the many fears I have it must be done. Why? Because it's my responsibility to be the best I can.

Here, with the current salary, I can hardly make the ends meet but once I start this new job, I will be able to have a better life and a more stable financial situation. But I've grown to love it here and become quite attached. Why? Because this is safe and my life is quite with no megalomaniac and mercurial CEO's in sight. _No, don't think about him_ , my subconscious shouts at me. I don't know why, after so many years just the thought of him still has the same effect upon me as it used to.

"You're right", I reply. Why? Because I can't let my fears affect my daughter's life.

...

Its already half 5 when I get home. It is virtually empty with only items which came with the house left. All of our personal belongings, have been shipped to a company flat I have been given in Seattle already.

"Mom", I call out. "Mom, where are you"

When I first arrived in Georgia, I stayed with my mother and Bob, but that wasn't a permanent solution, not with my situation of being pregnant. I needed to find a place of my own and quickly, because I didn't have a lot of time to organized everything. After about 3 months of searching I managed to rent out a little townhouse for myself and for my baby. The rent was on the cheaper side because house was worn down a bit and Bob knew the owner, so there was a bit of an exception. It wasn't much after what I was used to for 3 years but it is mine and I've tried to make the best out of this situation I was put in. I tried to create a happy environment for myself and my daughter.

"In the kitchen Ana," my mum shouts back

I enter the kitchen and notice my daughter and mom, sitting around the dining table and eating her favorite Mac and Cheese.

"Mommy," my daughter squeals

I walk to her chair and kiss her head, "Hey baby, did you have a good day with grandma"

She nods her head and goes back to eating her dinner.

I named my baby girl Phoebe because I found out it meant bright and pure. And she really is, she brightened up my lifeless life from the moment she came into this world. One would think that Phoebe is born through immaculate conception, she is basically the double of me. But I can see her father in her, from the moment she first opened her eyes, which were slowing turning to the color of those same grey eyes. To her personality, she is strong headed and can be very stubborn at times. I know for sure these traits will grow more as she gets older. It was the same for Teddy, he was all me with the exception of his hair that was unruly dark copper-colored. _Teddy Bear I hope you're OK._ Not a single day has gone past without me thinking of him.

But seeing Phoebe makes everything alright in the world for a bit.

I join them for dinner, as Phoebe and my mom proceed to tell me what they have done through the day.

…

After giving Phoebe a bath and setting her in bed I sit down with my mom on the sofa for a talk, before we leave for Seattle in the morning.

"You know you don't have to do this Ana, I can take up a job, we can help you with money," my mom tells me again

"You have said, but I can't let you do that, I don't want us to be a burden on you and Bob"

"Oh honey, you and Phoebe never were a burden and never will be. I am just trying to make the situation better"

"I know mom, but I need to do this"

We sit in silence for a few minutes, before she breaks it.

"What happens if you ever run into any of them," she whispers

"I don't know," I reply because I really don't "But we will cross that bridge if we get to it"

…

 _I am sitting on a recliner chair with Phoebe on my chest. I was told that skin-to-skin contact helps premature babies feels safe and it also helps them get familiar to a mother's heartbeat, something called Kangaroo Mother Care._

 _I am momentarily content with life right is peaceful._

 _Out of the corner of my eye, I see a person standing near the door, I turn my head to face them and it Christian. Oh god no. Its Christian and he looks mad, anger radiating from his body._

 _The peace didn't last long._

 _"Can we please place her back into the incubator", I tell the pediatric nurse who is in the room with us_

 _She carefully takes Phoebe off my chest, I help her with the wires and to settle Phoebe into the incubator. Once that is done and she is in the safety of the incubator, I turn and leave the room and head into the corridor. Christian is fast on my heels._

 _"Christian what are you doing here?", I ask him "Christian!"_

 _"I'm here to take her away from you"_

 _"WHAT"_

 _Tears are rolling out of my eyes. This is not true, this cannot be happening._

 _"Christian please... listen... you can't do that she needs her mother, Christian, she needs me, I can't...," I beg_

 _He cut me in between and says," I don't care Ana, I'm having her transferred to Seattle, where she can get proper care, away from you"_

 _"Christi..an... plea..se... le...t m...e expla...in." I say between my sob._

 _"Please stop this water work of yours and Taylor take her out of the hospital"_

 _I didn't even notice that Taylor is in the corridor with us._

 _"Please, don't do this, don't take her away like you did with Teddy", I say wiping my tears away and bringing some composure to my voice_

 _"Taylor!" Christian shouts as he opens the door to the room that Phoebe is in and enters, closing the door behind him_

 _I feel Taylor's arm around me and he drags me away from the room, I am shouting on the top of my lungs but no one is coming to help me. I am being dragged away from my child yet again._

…

I wake up with a jolt, I turn and pick my phone up from the night stand and check the time. I have woken up about an hour earlier than the alarm I set. I notice that I'm covered in sweat and my eyes are teary.

The past few weeks my sleep is marred with nightmares and each night it is different. I've been having nightmares since our divorce but the closer we have gotten to the move the frequent they have become. It is almost a daily occurrence now.

I push the blanket off myself and step off the bed, the floor cold underneath me, leaving my empty bedroom, I head towards Phoebe's, slowly I open the door and stare at my child who looks so peaceful in her sleep. Unlike me, the irony.

Well I better do a final check to see if I've not forgotten anything in the house.

My mom and Bob decided to drive us to Savannah International Airport. I have checked in all my luggage which just contained our clothing. I am now only carrying a small purse which contains documentation.

"If you need anything Ana, just call me and I'll come out to Seattle on the first flight," my mom tells me, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"I know Mom, thank you, for everything," I whisper in her ear, while giving her the tightest hug I can muster.

I let go and take my turn to hug Bob, also thanking him for everything he has done for me for the past 7 years. While my mom hugs Phoebe.

"Okay baby, have fun in Seattle, and be a good girl for mom. Okay? I love you,"

"I'll be a good girl Grandma, I love you too" Phoebe replies

…

We've been on this flight for around 6 and a half hours, and we have started our descend to Seattle–Tacoma International Airport. I watch Phoebe as she stares out of the plane window, her grey eyes shine bright as she looks out at everything below her.

"Mommy, are we here?", she asks me with excitement

"Yes baby, this will be your new home"

It's time to start new phase of our lives, I just hope it my past doesn't collide with our future.


End file.
